


Adaptation

by bramblerose4



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Erotic, Fiction, Literature, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yet another R rated Muckles written late at night while on Skype with <a href="http://cloudlestorm.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/>. I seriously couldn't ask for a better partner! You rock, babe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptation

****

**Adaptation  
**  
Chuck felt his hands shake as Mike's back shivered under his touch.

"Ch-uck," Mike breathed as Chuck sank into him.

It had been a while since Chuck had topped and Mike took the opportunity to enjoy the sensation of being filled by the only person he wanted to be with.

He loved being with Chuck like this, loved feeling Chuck's breath on his back as Chuck moved inside him.

Chuck's hand moved up from his back to his neck, pulling Mike up so they could share a kiss as Chuck pushed himself completely in. Mike whimpered into the kiss and bucked back into Chuck.

"Chuck, take me Chuck. I want you so bad," Mike pleaded and ran his short tongue over his lips. "Please, fuck me babe. I can take it."

That promoted Chuck to kiss Mike again, this time more roughly. Mike moaned AND kissed roughly back. God, how he loved this man. They shared one more kiss and then Chuck said "kneel down."

Mike did as he was told and went back down onto all fours and waited for Chuck to move.

And waited.

And waited.

"Chuck-?" Mike started to ask and then felt the blond plant kisses along his shoulder and lower back and then Chuck bit down playfully on the sensitive skin of Mike's back.

Mike hissed and gasped. "Oh, God."

The unfamiliar sensation sparked lust and desire in Mike. This is why Mike loved Chuck so damn much; he understood the thrill of the unknown was what Mike loved; what Mike needed in his life.

Chuck ended his bite with a loving kiss and with a soft grunt he started to move inside Mike.

He pulled all the way out and then back in again, the thrusts started slow and shallow until he built up a paced that had Mike groaning under him.

Chuck's fingers dug into Mike's hips, his grabbed hard and unrelenting as he continued to pound into his lover.

Both nineteen year olds filled the room with their panting and desperate moans.

Chuck could feel his legs start to weaken; his stamina wasn't as good as Mike's. "Oh Mikey, I don't think I can-"

"Just hold on babe, I'm almost there," Mike encouraged.

"No, Mike, I think I may pass out," Chuck admitted and started slowing down.

"Oh," Mike and then groaned when Chuck pulled out of him. "I think I have a solution." Mike said, turning around.

Chuck isn't use to doing most the work/being tops?

"Lay back,' Mike instructed, "and let me do all the work."

Chuck did as he was told and lay back on the bed.

Mike crawled next to him and lifted one leg to reach over to straddle Chuck's waist.

He leaned down and wiped the sweat off of Chuck's face, pushing the bangs out of the way so he could look Chuck in the eye.

The blond was red faced and panting and completely irresistible.

"I'm sorry, Mike, I thought I could do it."

"Shush now, you did lovely," Mike said reassuringly and kissed him gently.

Chuck reached up into the kiss, opening his mouth to the brunet.

Their tongues touched and swirled before Mike pulled back. He wiped the spit and sweat off of his mouth and sighed. "Now, let's have some fun."

Mike lifted himself and back up until his hole was aligned with Chuck's erection. Chuck gasped and Mike man handled his cock as it lay flat against his stomach and made it stand up straight and he lowered himself onto it. Again both teens groaned as Mike was once again filled with Chuck.

Mike's head snapped back and his eyes closed as he impaled himself on Chuck. Mike gasped and moaned in pleasure. This was a new position for them and he was glad that he had the chance to try it out. He could feel Chuck going deeper into him than the blond ever had before.

"Mi-key?" Chuck asked breathlessly.

Mike opened and his eyes and looked down. His movements felt slow and slightly dream-like. "Hmmm."

Chuck mouth twitched. "Move. please."

"You feel amazing."

Mike blushed at the unexpected praise and did as he was told. Bracing his hands on the bed on either side of Chuck's head, mike moved his hips up a few inches and then moved back down. Mike felt boneless as pleasure ripped through him.

Again and again Mike rolled his hips, fucking himself on Chuck. Chuck resumed his grip on Mike's hips and rode the wave of sensation. Mike leaned backward, arching his back, his erection and balls bobbing in unison to his bouncing. Chuck moved one sweaty hand away from Mike's hip to his cock and started to pump Mike.

"Jesus Chuck!" Instead of slowing down, the touch inspired Mike to go faster. The bed rocked on its legs as Mike fucked himself on Chuck while the blond fisted his cock.

"Chuck," Mike gasped. "I'm close, baby, I am so fucking close," Mike panted and unable to stop himself he continued to rock against Chuck until his balls tightened and his cock burst with his orgasm. Thick ropes of white shot out of Mike's cock and fell onto Chuck's chest and throat. Chuck was too far gone in his lust to really mind, besides Mike's climax caused the muscles inside him to tense and squeeze Chuck who thrusted up into the brunet thrice before he too came.

Chuck whimpered once and held his breath as his dick pulsed and his semen flowed inside of Mike.

The two lovers stayed that way for a moment as they tried to catch their breath.

It was Mike who recovered first. He leaned down and looked at Chuck.

The love of his life had an arm draped over his forehead, his eyes closed and his mouth open has he panted for breath.

Mike saw his ejaculate on Chuck's reddened skin and reached over to the awaiting towel. With practiced hands he wiped the white stuff off his lover's chest, catching Chuck's attention. They locked eyes and with one finally wipe Mike leaned down and kissed Chuck. It wasn't the passionate desperate kiss they had shared only moments before, but a gentle press of lips on lips. The arm that was on Chuck's forehead moved in favor of giving Mike a better angle for their kisses. Chuck instead put his hand on the side of Mike's face.

There was a hum of vibrated words as Chuck tried to say something.

Mike pulled back. "What?"

Chuck swallowed and pressed his lips together and looked away.

By his reaction Mike knew that whatever it was that Chuck had said embarrassed him.

"Chuck, my darling," Mike said soothingly. "What did you say?"

Chuck closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

Mike smirked, his curiosity peeked.

He placed his hands on Chuck's rips. "Tell me what you said or I start my attack."

He felt Chuck shiver but he remained quiet.

"Last chance Chuckles," Mike warned.

"Mike," Chuck started.

But it was too late.

Mike's fingertips danced over Chuck's ribs. The blond giggled and thrusted up.

Mike gasped. Chuck was still inside him and by the feel of it he was hard again. Mike stopped tickling and looked at Chuck, his hands had left his face but it was as red as ever.

"You wanna go again? Is that what you try to tell me?"

"Yes," Chuck squeak and moved up again.

Mike felt his cock stir at Chuck's admission and grinned. "I think I can do something about that."


End file.
